


The Murder on the Los Santos

by StrawHatGiant



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: FAHC, Gen, Oops, The Murder on the Orient Express, twist ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 08:12:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12207282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawHatGiant/pseuds/StrawHatGiant
Summary: A bone chilling scream is heard throughout the train waking him from his early slumber. He quickly gets dressed and walks toward the source of the scream.Only six people, all now suspects. One of these people has murdered Flynt Coal in cold blood. The question is who has done the feat.





	The Murder on the Los Santos

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea from watching the trailer for the new Murder on the Orient Express.

A bone chilling scream is heard throughout the train waking him from his early slumber. He quickly gets dressed and walks toward the source of the scream.

Turns out the man he came for has meet a dreadful end. At first glance it looks to be suicide, but he can see how it truly played out. The body was move in hopes to make it look like it was self-inflicted. 

He starts to make his way to the parlor car where the only group of passengers are located. Sliding the door open and stepping forward to see only six people, all now suspects. One of these people has murdered Flynt Coal in cold blood. The question is who has done the feat. 

“Good evening gentlemen.” he greets with a bow. “And love.” tipping his hat to the only women there. “As some of you must know there was an incident. Flynt Coal has recently been found dead, murdered to be precise. All of you here have some sort of connection to him, which in turn makes you all suspects.” He begins making his way to the back of the cart. “Each and everyone of you has the motive to kill.”

Making his way down the aisle, he stops at the first person. The first thing he notices is that this man looks exhausted. Dark circles under his eyes and a droopy face just worn down by everything he has possibly be going through. Managing to hid it well but a very observant eye can see right through the mask the man is putting up. The bushy trader mustache that covers his upper lip compliments very well with the expensive silk black suit with a black bowtie. It turns out be the big boss of AC, the man who controls all, has the city in his grummy hands, it's none other than Geoffrey himself. 

“Geoffrey, he started moving in on your territory causing havoc, did he not? Causing many troubles for business and making you look bad in the process. You couldn't let that continue, could you?”

Continuing walking at a slow pace, he moves on to the next person. Across from Geoffrey sits a women with short wavy red hair. She sticks out the most wearing a christmas elf hat with fake ears hanging on the side. Also wearing a light blue hawaiian shirt with a bunch of islands with a tree. It’s the second in command, number one ace pilot, jack of all trades, deadliest when one of her own is at risk, it's Mama Patillo.

“Ello love. I can guarantee that when Flynt Coal enter the picture, your boyfriend here spent all the time he could to try and catch the bastard. Not to mention the few time where he got captured. Im sure you knew who was behind them, didnt you? Couldn't risk another incident, so you decide to put a stop to it once and for all.”

Moving along he comes across a young fellow in a purple hoodie, face lit up by the faint glow coming from the DS in his hands. He may not look like much but anyone who thinks that he can’t hold his own is gravely mistaken. His laid back, no fucks given attitude causes people to underestimate him. He is the star player in the dynamic duo that has been quickly moving up and making a name for themselves. When it comes to hitting a target 2 miles away no one can match his accuracy. His work with a sniper rifle is child's play to him, and not to mention his childish fascination for grenade launchers. Raymundo is by far one of the deadliest assassin that walks the earth.

“I hear you been getting outplayed in your own game. Someone has been getting the jump on all of your targets, before you can even pull the trigger. Nearly took you out a couple times, those were some pretty nasty close calls, don't you think? Had to risk going into such a small confined space to prevent it from continuing or better yet losing your life.” 

Moving along he comes up to fellow with fire in his eyes. With his anger and explosive attitude, it makes him the other half of dynamic duo. He has on his unique leather jacket that holds the wolf head on the back that he is well known for. Top notch bomb specialist, able to create masterpieces of explosions. None can compare to his skills, or even attempt to without fear of blowing themselves up, as he is a maniac when it comes to his art. Michelangelo is a force to be reckon with. 

“Do you have enough ordnance left, been losing storage places rather quickly, have you not? It's a shame really, all those supplies going to waste. Im sure that once you found the one responsible and who put your partner through hell, he would pay dearly for it. It's a pity that he died before you could get them yourself, no?”

The next person he comes up to is rumored to be the craziest of the group. Wearing a pure white cowboy hat with dark shades across his eyes and a royal purple suit jacket with a orange undershirt. Missable by some, you can notice that his hair is also purple and orange, purple wrapping across the sides and orange coating the top. He is one of the newest to make a name for himself, one that he seems very fond of is Monster Truck which he yells whenever he collides or attempts to climb over anything. Everyone soon became aware for his colors as almost everything is owns has the same color scheme, which easily guess to be orange and purple. Rimmy Tim is one you do not want to meet while on one of his rampages.

“Sorry to hear about your truck, and all of your other lovely automobiles. Such a tragedy that someone tagged it all, clearly it was a message. ‘I know who you really are JD’ clearly they mean to expose you, or maybe just frighten you. You've worked so hard to keep that under wraps, would hate for something like that to...slip out.”

Coming up to the rear of the cart he walks up to the final passenger. Just sitting in the back silently watching everything unfold, waiting to make his move. Hard to make out the red white and black painted skull across his face in the shadows. Only one man fits the description this well. The deadly assassin, the mad mercenary, the ruthless Vagabond, there are many names that he’s known for, the one and only, James bloody Haywood.

“Now there are countless reasons you would be here tonight. On a trip, here for a job, or perhaps a personal vendetta. I hear nothing gets to you, you're emotionless, cold-hearted, but that's not entirely true now is it? Only one obvious purpose you have to be here.”

Reaching the end of the cart he begins to reach for the door. Suddenly a voice calls out to him, looking over his shoulder he see Geoffrey standing. 

“And who are you?” the man ask. All the other have turned as well looking at him waiting for an answer.

“Who am I?” turning around to face them all. “Im probably one of the greatest hacker private eye to be.” Tipping his hat and slightly bowing. “I am Gavino Free, at your service.”

* * *

“Really Gavin? Obviously I was the one who killed him?” Ryan snaps seeming to be annoyed with the lad.

“You don't bloody know that you mingepot!” Gavins squawked in return.

“I was there, i saw it with my eyes as i shoved the blade into his neck.” 

“You’re no fun Ryan.” Gavin pouts as he leans back into the comfortable chair with his arms crossed.

“Yeah Ry, way to go.” Ray adds lifting the DS back in front of him, seems he was intrigued by the story enough to pause his game.

Ryan just scoffs and rolls his eyes as he turns back to the window of the train watching the endless fields and trees zip past. Jack leans forwards and puts his hand on the other man’s shoulder.

“Let the boy have his fun Ryan, it's bad enough we dragged him along on this trip.”

“And let him spill our business, loud enough for all to hear.”

“They might just think it's a story about Clue.” Michaels adds

“It was Raymundo in the bathroom with a pipe wrench!” Jeremy cuts in reaching out to ruffle Ray’s hair. “He is the underestimate deadly assassin.” 

Ray just rolls his eyes but shoots Jeremy a quick glance with a sly grin.

“It’s not flipping Clue you illiterate mong.” Gavin shoots quickly “It Murder on the Orient Express.”

“How do you even know that?”

Before Gavin could give a response Geoff sits down next to Jack with a another book in his hand.

“I read it to him once.” Geoff informs them “I'm surprise you remember that buddy.” playfully flicking Gavin on the nose, giving him a smile before continue with his book.


End file.
